Data management systems can be used to manage data related to complex industrial operations. For example, data management systems can be used to monitor, record, analyze, and report on industrial operations such as liquefied natural gas (LNG) processing. The data management systems can generate large data sets that can be stored as part of a database. A graphical user interface (GUI) of the data management system, or another application that interacts with the data management system, can allow users to selectively access and visualize various information available in the database.